Cannabis Inflorescences, more commonly (and henceforth) referred to as “buds” are a particular challenge to batch to a specific weight, such as 1 gram, 3.5 grams or 7 grams, the typical amounts sold. The buds are irregularly sized, valuable (so that precise weighing is important), having a mass (henceforth “weigh”) between 0.2 grams and 2 grams, and are delicate and have a low density (adding to the difficulty of robotic handling). Further, although there is a typical bud shape, it is not one that readily lends itself to handling by automated equipment, and there is shape variation. Accordingly, although there are many systems for batching product, none available before now could successfully batch buds, with the precision needed to be commercially feasible. Accordingly, the work of batching buds has been done by hand, and has been labor intensive and expensive for those offering packaged buds.